The Squidward Orange
by Cream96
Summary: Squidward is starting to turn into an orange because he's been saying bad things to people. What will Spongebob and Patrick do?


**The Squidward Orange**

Spongebob woke up by his honking alarm next to his bed. He pressed a button on the honking alarm and got out of bed.

"Gary, to day is the day I ruin Squidward's day," Spongebob said, happily to his snail on the ground. Spongebob then slipped on his pants and left his house. Spongebob walked over to a huge rock and knocked on it. The big rock was where Patrick Star lived. The rock flipped open like a door but upwards. Patrick was stick to the rock then he jumped off.

"Today's the day we ruin Squidward's day for sure?" Patrick asked, as he smiled.

"That's right," Spongebob replied, as him and Patrick walked over to a big dark blue house that was in between Spongebob and Patrick's house. The house had a big noise, big ears, and two circle windows for eyes.

While inside the face house, Squidward Tentacles was playing his clarinet loudly. He heard a knock on the door, so he walked downstairs grumbling angrily. He opened the door to find Spongebob and Patrick smiling at him.

"Ready to ruin my day already?" Squidward asked, sounding annoyed. Spongebob nodded. Squidward suddenly slammed the door on their faces.

"Now what do we do?" Patrick asked. Spongebob shrugged.

"We can make some irritating noises," Spongebob suggested. Patrick nodded happily.

Meanwhile Patrick and Spongebob were actually making irritating noises. Singing, yelling, throwing things at Squidward's house, blowing bubbles, scratching his house with their nails making a squeaking noise, and all of the other irritating things. Squidward opened his window and shouted.

"What are you two slug balls doing?" Squidward asked.

"We're ruining your day," Spongebob said, as he blew a bubble into an elephant. It floated up towards Squidward. Then he shut his window.

"Stupid infants!" Squidward exclaimed. His legs suddenly disappeared and his bottom turned orange. "What the!" Squidward said. "My legs they're gone!" He started hopping to the stairs of his house then he suddenly started rolling off. He then hit the bottom of the stairs. "Ouch," He said. Spongebob and Patrick came through the front door and saw Squidward.

"Squidward, your legs are gone!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"Squidward, your legs are gone!" Patrick repeated what Spongebob said.

"It must have been our horrible acting," Spongebob said.

"It must have been our horrible acting," Patrick said.

"Patrick, there is no time to be repeating what I'm saying!" Spongebob said quickly.

"Oops, sorry," Patrick apologized.

"Would you weirdos stop babbling, and help me up!" Squidward shouted, but his arms suddenly disappeared. Then it turned orange there.

"Oh no, I think Squidward needs a doctor," Spongebob said worriedly.

"Of course I need a doctor you barnacle head!" Squidward exclaimed, but then again his body disappeared. And now Squidward was just an orange, but his head was sitting on top of his new orange body.

"Oh no, Squidward turned into an orange!" Patrick said, as he chuckled.

"Patrick there's no time for laughing we have to get Squidward to a hospital!" Spongebob exclaimed. Then Spongebob picked up Squidward and him and Patrick went to the hospital.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Spongebob and Patrick were waiting in the waiting room. Spongebob paced back and forth, while Patrick was getting candy out of the candy machine. Patrick put his money in and pressed the button E2 for a chocolate bar. Nothing happened when he pressed those buttons. He growled then pressed the buttons again and nothing still didn't happen.

"You stupid candy machine! I want my chocolate bar!" Patrick shouted, as he picked up the candy machine and threw it at the ground. The glass broke and Patrick grabbed a lot of candy and he put some in his pants for his pocket. He walked up to Spongebob with a mouth full of candy.

"I just hope Squidward's okay," Spongebob said, still pacing back and forth.

"Don't worry about him Spongebob, he'll be okay," Patrick said, as he put a whole chocolate bar in his mouth.

"Patrick, how did you get all of that candy?" Spongebob asked curious.

"I had to brake down the machine," Patrick replied, as he stuffed some more candy into his mouth.

"Patrick, you're going to go to jail!" Spongebob exclaimed. But soon enough they heard the police outside the hospital.

"I've got to get out of here!" Patrick said, as he burst through a window. Suddenly a doctor came out of the room.

"Is Squidward okay?" Spongebob asked.

"Well no, he's in bad condition," the doctor said.

"What kind of condition?" Spongebob asked worriedly.

"Well he's 99% an orange, and if he says bad things about someone he will be complete 100% orange," The doctor said.

"So if he says another word he'll turn into an orange?" Spongebob asked.

"He will only turn into an orange when he says something bad to someone," The doctor replied.

"Ohhh," Spongebob said.

"Do you want to come and see him?" The doctor asked. Spongebob nodded then he took Spongebob into a room. Squidward was lying on a bed.

"Hey Squidward, is everything okay?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah, everything is just fine…" Squidward said, trying not to say anything bad to him.

"Squidward I told you not to eat oranges before bed," Spongebob said.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Squidward exclaimed angrily.

Meanwhile running, Patrick was running away from the cops. He was breathing heavily. He ran into an ally way. He stopped at a dead end. Patrick put his hands up, as for surrendering.

"I surrender!" Patrick exclaimed. A cop got out of the car with some cuffs.

"You are in bug trouble fat boy," he said. Patrick threw all the candy towards him.

"Take the candy!" Patrick said.

"I'm sorry fat boy, but I'm gonna have to take you in," he said. He then cuffed Patrick and put him in the police boat.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Sandy Cheeks a squirrel came through the door. She ran into the room Squidward and Spongebob were at.

"I heard that there was an emergency!" Sandy exclaimed.

"It's Squidward, Sandy," Spongebob said, sadly.

"What er happened to him?" Sandy asked.

"What does it look like, you dumb squirrel!" Squidward said, and he realized what he just said. Then his head suddenly disappeared. He was now a regular orange….

"Since Squidwards dead," Spongebob said, as he picked up the Squidward orange. "I'll eat him," He then bit the orange.

_**The End**_

_**How was the story? Cool huh? Please review and don't flame! Because if you do………**_


End file.
